


Come Rain, Come Shine

by whattomwants



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Family Secrets, Love/Hate, M/M, New York City, Road Trips, Sexual Content, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whattomwants/pseuds/whattomwants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a day trip to San Francisco Lee Pace saves Dagnie from a suicide attempt off the Golden Gate Bridge. He thinks after parting ways that she is gone from his life completely. It isn't until he learns that she is the daughter of a prominent studio exec. and they cross paths yet again that life as he knows it begins to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do You Know Who I Am?

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding more tags as the story goes on I just don't want to give too much away! Part of the fun is not knowing what is going to happen next!

**Fate** _n._ **the development of events beyond a person's control, regarded as determined by a supernatural power.**

 

It all happened so quickly neither of them had time to think. One minute he was standing there watching the fog roll across the bay the next he was leaning over the railing trying to convince a total stranger that suicide wasn’t the answer. She came out of nowhere and he hardly noticed her. It wasn’t until he watched her climb over and land on the narrow platform that he realized what was happening. Immediately he went into panic mode though he didn’t let her know that. The idea that someone would purposely end his or her life was unfathomable to him. He always enjoyed life and how could he not? While he was born in Oklahoma, he spent much of his childhood growing up in the Middle East, which was why his accent was a bit confusing to people at times. It wasn’t what you would expect from someone from the Midwest or was it the South? People were always confused about where Okies really belonged. After returning stateside, he graduated high school and headed off into the great unknown. Acting was his passion and he had made a decent living doing it. This day however he wasn’t just an actor he was a human being trying to save a life. The more he tried to lift her over the railing the more she struggled to free herself. She wanted to die wanted to fall from the bridge and crash into the water at 80 mph crushing every bone in her body and she wasn’t going to let anyone alter her plans.

“Let me go you asshole!” She kicked her legs back and forth waiting for him to lose his grip.

“Would you stop moving?” He yanked hard. “You don’t want to do this!”

Finally, he gave one vigorous pull and was able to get her onto the sidewalk. As soon as her body hit the pavement, she was up wanting to throw herself over again. He grabbed her by the arm slamming her down and sitting on top of her.

“I’m calling the police.” He stated pulling his phone from his pocket.

“Reception up here can be quite terrible so good luck with that.”

She was right. He groaned in frustration this girl needed help. Slowly he lifted himself off, but if she thought he was just going to walk away she was wrong. He was at least an entire foot and 3 inches taller than she was and he used that to his advantage.

“What are you doing?”

He threw her over his shoulder taking matters into his own hands. People passed them on the bridge casually giving them awkward glances considering that she was still bitching about the situation. She never stopped protesting and a few people thought that they were having a quarrel.

“Would you shut up? God you’re making my fucking ears ring.”

“PUT ME DOWN!”

“Not going to happen. I can’t trust you. If I put you down you’ll run all the way back to the top of that bridge…”

“I won’t I promise just please put me down.”

“Nope.”

“I’m scared of heights!”

“Ha ha.” He said sarcastically. “If you’re so scared you wouldn’t have been up there.”

“When people are desperate they tend to ignore their fears.”

“I’ll put you down once we get out the gate.”

He kept his promise and was elated to have that weight off his shoulders no pun intended. The moment her feet hit the ground she released the breath that she had been holding. Maybe she wasn’t lying about her acrophobia after all. He grabbed his phone taking in the fact that he now had perfect cell reception.

“Don’t call them.”

“What?” He hadn’t even seen her face he was too busy trying to calm himself enough to dial 911.

“Don’t call them.”

“You’re clearly unstable if you think…” Glancing up he felt his heart leap in his chest.

Perhaps it was the fact that she was so short that shocked him. Her face was free from makeup, her auburn hair was in knots, and she looked as if she hadn’t bathed in a few days. Yet for some reason he couldn’t stop looking at her. There was still that will to live trapped deep inside and he could see it in her eyes. It then occurred to him. He was simply attracted to her eyes.

“Your eyes are…”

“Yes they’re really violet, no I’m not wearing contacts, and I have no idea how in the hell I gained such a rare eye color.”

“Right well…I have a big meeting with a studio exec. so I need to head to the airport or I’ll miss my flight.”

“What’s his name?”

“Robert Manning. He…”

“...sounds like a complete douche bag.”

That was his cue to leave. They chatted for another minute or two before he bid her farewell only after she swore he wouldn’t see her on the evening news. That was it. He was never going to see her again and she never so much as thanked him. It bothered him a bit at first, but as his plane landed, his mind wandered elsewhere. This was a huge deal for him. This was his chance to make a name for himself. He sat in the conference room chatting with Manning about why he deserved the role in his studios next feature film. He was a portly fellow with silver hair and a thick mustache. It was clear he was well educated his vocabulary far more extensive than most people. Just when the deal was, about to be signed off on in walked the last person he expected to see that day. It was her the very girl he had just spent his morning saving. While he was happy to see she kept her end of the deal now was not the time for her to come barging in.

“Well if it isn’t my wonderful daughter.”

“Save it old man. I just came to get my phone.”

She retrieved her pink iPhone that sat on the edge of the table and quickly turned to leave. “By the way this guy is not the one you want on this project.”

“And why is that?” Manning asked holding his daughter’s opinion in high regard.

“He’s just not right for it. You’re better off hiring someone like Benedict Cumberbatch. He has the looks and he has the accent. Did you see his Oscar campaign? The man is thirsty as hell he’ll sign on to anything right now if he thinks he can get an award for it.”

“Thank you I will take that into consideration.” Manning smiled.

The meeting concluded as she exited the building not knowing where she was going to stay for the night. She hadn’t been living with her parents for quite some time and opted to live a simpler life. As she made it to the end of the sidewalk, she heard a pair of hurried footsteps rush up behind her.

“Who the hell do you think you are?”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m Robert Manning’s daughter.”

“You say that like it’s supposed to mean something to me. You just fucked up one of the biggest opportunities I’ve had thus far.”

“Cry me a river.”

He grabbed her by the arm turning her around to face him. “Do you know who I am?”

She gagged. “God not this bullshit again. Actually yeah I do. You’re Lee Pace that person with the weird accent who would be further in his career if he didn’t take such bullshit roles. Granted they weren’t all bad, but Marmaduke? Seriously what the fuck was that?”

“You don’t know anything about me.”

“I read the script and you have way too much potential to lower yourself to that. It’s so boring it’s already been done like a billion times. Boy meets girl, drama ensues, things that don’t even remotely mirror real life situations occur, and then someone dies. Nope I don’t know any other movies like that.”

“Just butt out.”

“I was just saying thank you for saving me.”

“You think ruining my career is a form of thank you? This is my livelihood you’re messing with you can’t even compare the two.”

“Whatever. Fine I’ll talk to my dad and tell him to put you in that crappy film.”

Lee sighed. “No forget about it what’s done is done. What’s your name?”

“I didn’t tell you?” He shook his head. “Dagnie.”

He cocked his eyebrow. “What kind of a name is Dagnie?”

“What kind of a name is Lee?”

“A normal one.”

“That’s extremely overused. I knew at least 20 people in my 1st grade class with the middle name Lee.”

“How did you get here anyway?”

“I walked.” Lee squinted his eyes. “I flew here just like you did you idiot.”

“Let’s just part ways right here. I have to drive back to New York, it’s going to take me 4 days, and I am over this.”

“Fine.”

He stuck out his hand waiting to feel her take it with her own. “Well Dagnie I’m glad you’re not dead and I hope I never have to see you again.”

She just turned and walked away. That was the last time he was going to see her he was sure of it. He returned to his hotel excited to get on his way. After he packed up his car, he got into the driver’s seat and revved the engine. He closed the door and buckled his seat belt glancing at himself quickly in the rear view mirror before putting his foot on the gas peddle. The car jerked forward and then he saw something that made him slam on his brakes.

“God I just cannot get away from you!” He shouted from inside his car loud enough that she could hear him through the thick glass of his windshield. He stepped out his heart racing. “I know you have a death wish but I would rather it not have anything to do with me.”

“I was trying to catch you before you left.”

“Well you succeeded.” He looked her over taking note of the fact that she was carrying a large duffel bag.

“I want to go with you.”

His eyes widened. “Excuse me?”

“To New York. I want to go with you.”

“You really are insane. I’m already running late...”

“You don’t understand. I need to get out of here.”

“Than take a bus.”

The more he refused her the more he could see the desperation in her eyes. Why was she so gung-ho to get out of L.A.? He tried to ignore the feelings of sympathy for her that had welled up inside of him. She was just a girl someone he had met only a few hours ago and now she tried to attach herself to him like a child to their mother. It was completely absurd and there was no way he was giving in to her.

“Get out of the driveway so I can leave. I’d really appreciate that.”

Once again, he got into his car this time determined to leave California once and for all. As he pulled away, he caught a glimpse of her standing there at the front doors her bag in her hand. She looked pathetic. His tires screeched loudly as he made an illegal turn, and headed back towards the hotel. Her face lit up upon seeing his black Mercedes pull up beside her. He got out and yanked her bag away opening the trunk and throwing it in with little care as to what its contents held. He was annoyed. Annoyed that she was to be his companion for the next four days and annoyed that he couldn’t simply have driven away. He could have been down the road already. Off home without a care in the world, but no he just had to stop.

“Don’t make me regret this.”


	2. Just Dagnie

New York was 2700 miles away from L.A. Lee had driven it alone the first time around needing to clear his head. Things at home had been less than ideal, but they were working on it. As much as he wanted a steady relationship, part of him just didn’t want to settle. It’s not as if he was still young and carefree. Hell he was a 36-year-old semi-employed actor. Maybe he was in it because his mother constantly nagged him about finding someone nice and someday giving her grand-babies. At this rate it seemed more and more unlikely.

Dagnie fell asleep the moment the car started moving. He understood she didn’t have the easiest morning. His eyes drifted over to her watching as she squirmed underneath her blanket. Slowly her eyes opened the setting sun piercing her eyes. A low groan came from her stomach and he knew what was coming next. Then again, Dagnie was full of surprises.

“You want something to eat?”

“I’m not stopping to eat we’re almost to the hotel. You should have brought something with you.”

“You need to get your ears checked. I asked you if you wanted something to eat not the other way around. Pull over for a second I have food in my bag.”

“If I pull over it will put us behind.”

“Listen Captain Anal and I mean all definitions of the word anal…”

A confused look crossed his face. “What the hell does that mean?” Subconsciously he pulled over to the shoulder of the road wanting to know exactly what she was getting at.

Instead of answering him, she got out, retrieved her bag, and quickly returned to her seat. “OK you can go now.”

He peeled away still curious about her Captain Anal comment. “What do you mean all definitions of the word anal?”

She pulled out a canister of Cheese Balls his face shifting to one of pure horror. Cheese balls caused a mess they were good but the last thing he wanted was a filthy car. He watched as she opened the lid, took one out, popped it into her mouth, and crunched down loudly.

“Well you’re gay aren’t you?”

He turned his eyes back towards the road. “I am not gay.”

She licked her fingers only irritating him more. “You sure about that?”

“It’s my dick so I’m pretty positive. I’m actually bisexual, but that’s no one’s business.” He gazed over at her on occasion to see exactly what she was doing with her now orange fingers. “What about you then?”

“I am strictly dickly.” Then she did it. She wiped her hands across his leather seat and it drove him mad.

“Did you just…god you’re so uncouth.”

“Whoa there Mr. Vocabulary.”

“And would you stop doing that please? High school called they want their superhero names back.”

“You’re such a butthead.”

He rolled his lips together trying not to laugh. The word butthead always tickled him. “I’m not a butthead.”

“Yes you are. Stop wiping my seat!” She swatted his hand away.

“Don’t wipe your nasty hands on it then!”

She then did something he didn’t quite expect. She reached over and ran her dirty hand across his black jeans staining them in orange powdered cheese. He didn’t know what to think didn’t know what to say. A smile was plastered on her face as she shook the plastic container.

“You want one?” She asked seeing that he was debating it in his head. “Just take one.”

He sighed and reached over grabbing a few cheese balls and popping them in his mouth.

“Oh God. I forgot how good these are.”

“You on a diet or something?”

“As an actor weight tends to be a rather big issue for some directors and agents. Mine prefers I don’t put on too much weight.”

“That sucks because you could use a pound or two.”

“Speak for yourself.” He retorted. “What do you weigh like 5 lbs?”

“I’ve had issues with eating.”

Lee felt a wave of regret over come him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring it up.”

Dagnie shrugged. “It’s fine. I was overweight as a child my dad didn’t like that too much. He called me a lard ass until I finally…why am I telling you this?”

“Because you know I won’t tell anyone else.”

“I started binging and purging when I was 12. I binged because food always made me feel good and then once I was finished I felt completely disgusted with myself.”

All he could do was sit and listen to Dagnie talk about her struggles with an eating disorder. By the time, they arrived at their hotel Lee felt like he had just earned a psychology degree. He pulled up next to the lobby and parked the car unbuckling his seat belt and reaching into his pants pocket for his wallet.

“Wait here. I mean it. You don’t need to follow me around like a lost puppy.”

He stepped out and headed inside greeting the woman behind the counter. “I need another room.”

“I’d be happy to do that for you Mr.”

“Why are you going to pay for another room?”

The sound of her voice alone caused his head to throb. Did this girl not know how to take directions? He glanced down at her trying to hold his cool.

“Because if I don’t where are you going to sleep?”

“With you.”

“Ah no that is not happening.” He turned his attention back to the woman who was now staring at them both like they were insane. “I need another ro…”

“But it doesn’t make any sense.”

“It makes a lot of sense.”

“Fine do what you want.”

“Thank you.” He smiled before opening his mouth to speak.

“But just know I am going to bug you every 5 minutes.”

“You know what forget it.”

By the time they made it to their room, Lee was exhausted. Not only had he been driving for 11 hours straight he also had to deal with a woman who acted like she was 5 years old. He laid on his stomach his feet propped up on the pillows watching as she ran about the room. She was extremely impressed with how fancy it all was. It didn’t sit well with him. This girl was used to living a luxurious lifestyle, but you wouldn’t know it by the way she was acting.

“Have you seen the tub!?”

“Yes I have. You already told me about the tub.”

“Do you think you could fit in it?”

“No I don’t. Not without having my knees touch my chest.” He pushed up with his hands sitting on his heels and reaching for his phone. “I need to call Simon.”

“Is that your boyfriend?”

“Yes he is.”

“Right well I will leave you two alone then. Just in case you know the phone conversation gets a bit sexual.” He rolled his eyes. “I’m going to go find food.”

As soon as she left the room, Lee dialed Simon back in New York anxious to hear his voice. Dagnie was driving him to the point of insanity and he needed to have an intelligent conversation. He heard the phone pick up and immediately felt his heart flutter.

“Why are you calling so late?” Simon asked his Australian accent a bit muffled due to him being half-asleep.

“Sorry. I wanted to call earlier, but I’ve been driving all day and I know how you hate when I’m on my cell phone behind the wheel. Did you get the package I sent you?”

“Yes I did thank you. I needed a new watch and this one is perfect.”

“Um…”

“I don’t like it when you do that.”

He had to tell him about Dagnie after all he couldn’t just show up to their apartment with her. Drawing in a deep breath Lee could hear him break the news in his own head. It had to be done delicately. Simon had trust issues given his boyfriend's bisexuality. However, Lee was constantly assuring him that he was happy where he was despite the few bumps they had experienced in recent months.

“Are you going to tell me or not?” Simon asked a slight hint of agitation in his voice. “Are you screwing around on me?”

“What? God no! Why do you do that all the time? I’m not fucking anyone else, but you. Grow some balls please.”

“Ugh whatever I’m hanging up now.”

“I’m bringing back a house guest. That’s what I wanted to tell you.”

“One of your friends from L.A.?”

“Not exactly.” He scratched his head revealing to him she was a girl was the worst part. “It’s this girl…”

“Absolutely not! No way! You take that tramp right back where she came from!”

“I can’t. It’s complicated. I saved her from jumping off the Golden Gate Bridge I wasn’t expecting her to barge in and ruin my chances of getting the part in…”

“You didn’t get the gig?”

“No.”

“I don’t even know what to say right now.”

“Well turns out she’s Manning’s daughter. As I was leaving my hotel she showed up and asked to come with me.”

“Why didn’t you tell her no?”

“Simon she looked like a wounded kitten I couldn’t just leave her there. Something isn’t right.”

“She sounds like a peach. Anyways I’m going back to bed. Bring her if you have to I mean you’ve made it this far might as well. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Night babe. I lo…” Simon hung up before he could finish and that pissed him off.

He cracked his neck loudly trying to release some of the tension in his muscles. What he needed was a nice hot bath. Dagnie still hadn’t returned and he wanted to enjoy the quiet that had fallen in the room. Waltzing into the bathroom he glanced at the tub. Dagnie was right it really was nice. He drew the water watching the steam roll off the top his hands fixated on the neck of his white t-shirt. He pulled it up over his head ruffling his hair and tossing it on the floor. Fiddling around with his belt, he undid it and yanked it off through the belt loops loosening the band of his jeans. Next, he unbuttoned and unzipped the fly allowing them to fall to his feet. He stood there completely naked having opted to go commando that day watching as the tub filled to the brim. Leaning over he turned off the faucet and dipped his toes in slowly sinking down until his ass hit the bottom. It was true…he didn’t fit and it made him laugh. He closed his eyes and relaxed his body his knees hitting the sides of the tub.

“You look comfortable?”

“Jesus Christ!” He jumped up so fast the water overflowed onto the floor. It took him a second to realize he was standing there in front of her with his dick hanging out. He grabbed for a towel quickly wrapping it around his waist. “You have absolutely no manners.”

“I wasn’t looking anyways.”

“Is bulimia the only disorder you suffer from? I’m really curious are you sure you don’t have something mentally wrong with you?”

The look on her face let him know that he had hurt her. Immediately he regretted everything. All he wanted to do was be angry with her to throw her in the car, take her to the airport, and send her back to Los Angeles. Why then was it so hard for him to do so?

“Dagnie…”

“It’s fine. I’ve heard it before.” She tucked her hands inside her jean pockets rolling up onto the balls of her feet.

“Let’s just forget this happened alright? How about instead you tell me a little bit more about yourself. To this point I know only that you tried to…you know and that your dad is Robert Manning.”

“There’s really nothing to know. I’m just a 21 year old named Dagnie. I’m not anyone special I don’t have anything to really brag about.”

“I think being just Dagnie is a wonderful thing.” They smiled at each other. “I’m sure we will have many more interesting moments, but right now I just want to get some sleep so let’s call it a night and we’ll talk more in the morning.”


	3. Thunder and Lightening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's day two of their trip and things are starting to get even stranger.

By the second day, Lee had grown less annoyed by the girl sitting in his passenger seat. To his surprise, she actually had a great sense of humor and could make him laugh at the drop of a hat. Yet he still knew very little about her. Every time he inquired about things of a personal nature, she seemed to shut down. By now, he thought he would at least know something about her childhood, but she gave him nothing. He then decided to ask her the basics she couldn’t say no to those.

“So you’re 21?”

“What?” She replied her eyebrows shifting downward to show her confusion. “Are we doing this again?”

“Tell me when you’re birthday is.”

“October 31st.”

“Halloween. That explains a lot.”

“I answered your question now you have to answer mine.”

He shook his head. “That’s not how this works.”

“So far this morning you have asked me a billion questions so I think I should get at least one.”

“Answer me this…” He pointed at her. “...is that your natural hair color?”

Her face sank. “Um…no it isn’t.”

“Really? So you’re a natural…”

“Blonde.”

“Holy shit.” He raised his eyebrows surprised by her answer. Naturally blonde-haired people were hard to come by. “Why dye it?”

“Some people don’t like blonde hair.” She replied sternly letting him know his question asking was over. “Now my turn. How tall are you really?”

“6’3”

“You’re a really bad liar.”

Lee sighed. “Fine I’m 6’5.”

“You’re a giant.”

Lee immediately turned his attention back to the road talking about his height was always a difficult thing. It was something his peers teased him relentlessly about growing up. He was always taller than everyone else and people could be quite cruel. No one ever wanted to hear people call them giant, giraffe, and the worst one, the one that always made him feel horribly self-conscious, Sasquatch. It was because of this that he always lied about his height. 6 foot 3 just seemed a tad more normal to him. A short silence fell between them. It bothered him when she wasn’t talking much. He glanced over and was horrified at what he saw. There in her grubby little hands was his journal. He had kept one for as long as he could remember. No one had permission to read it not even his own family.

“How did you get that?” His blood was boiling. “Did you go through my things…AGAIN?”

Dagnie shrugged flipping through the pages taking a bite of the apple that had been stuck between her teeth.

“There’s a lot of really good material in here.” She stated wiping her mouth on her jacket sleeve. “You know I read an interview where you talked about this. Oh, here’s a good one ‘Today an elderly woman tripped me on my morning jog. I told her to go fuck a cactus. She didn’t appreciate that very much, but I meant it with much sincerity.’ Damn…you weren’t lying when you said you were a miserable bastard.”

He released the wheel reaching over and grabbing it away from her the car swerving off the road riding along the dirt shoulder. Lee was furious. She had gone too far digging into his personal effects. Angrily he shoved the journal under his seat figuring it would be safe there. Dagnie still didn’t see what the big deal was and that only frustrated him more.

“Who gave you the right…”

“Seriously?”

“Yes fucking seriously! You don’t just take it upon yourself to take things that don’t belong to you! What’s in there is mine do you understand? I’ve had this journal for years now it holds so many intimate details of my life some I don’t want anyone to ever know…”

“Kind of like how you keep pressuring me to tell you my life story even when you can see it makes me uncomfortable?”

He had never thought of it that way. Truth was he had been prodding at her all morning not once stopping to think she simply didn’t want to discuss it. He too was guilty of sticking his nose where it didn’t belong. Lee took a deep breath driving the car back onto the road feeling like a complete jackass for going off on her.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” She reached over and turned on the stereo the CD inside loading. “This better be good.” It wasn’t. “R.E.M.? God your taste in music sucks.”

His jaw dropped in shock. “R.E.M. is classic what are you talking about woman?”

“They broke up in 2011 it’s time to move on. Besides who likes jangle pop anyways?”

“What is jangle pop?”

“You’re an old fart you should know this.”

“I’m 36.”

“4 more years and you’ll be 40.”

Damn she was being brutal and this is what he admired about her. She was always honest in her feelings and wasn’t afraid to state her opinions. He wished he could be that fluid and free with his words.

“I bet I can tell your favorite band just from what you’re wearing.”

“Go ahead and try it.” She laughed. “And don’t say anything cliché like…”

“Mumford and Sons.”

She blinked. “You went through my iPod.”

“Are you even wearing a bra? Is that a thing with you folksy hipsters?”

“You totally just admitted you have been looking at my boobs.”

Lee swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn’t expect her to call him out on it. Not that he purposely was ogling her breasts it just happened. When they arrived at the hotel, he felt overwhelming joy. What started out, as a wonderful car ride had now turned completely awkward. They headed up to their room Dagnie talking his ear off and Lee having nothing to say. He quickly threw himself into shuffling through his suitcase trying to find a better hiding spot for his journal.

“You know I was kidding about you looking at my boobs.”

He stood straight up staring down at the mess he had made a bit relieved that she hadn’t actually caught him. However, it did nothing to ease his mind. He had indeed been staring at her breasts and he felt slightly perverted for it. She was 21 years old and he was old enough to be her father had he had an “accident” at 15. Then there was Simon. Simon would be peeved if he knew that Lee was staring at some girl’s tits. He pushed it out of his mind vowing that he would keep his eyes above the neckline from now on.

“You want to go for a swim?”

Hearing her voice caught him off guard. “What?”

“They have a pool do you want to go swimming?”

Swimming. His heart palpitated furiously in his chest. “I think I’ll pass.”

“Quit being so anal retentive!”

He took a step back processing the words that just came out of her mouth. “Excuse me?”

“It’s another way of saying you’re boring as fuck.”

“I am not boring.” He began to throw his clothes out of the suitcase yet again. “Get your swimsuit on we’re going swimming!”

Being submerged in the chlorine-tainted water was refreshing. Lee had been a swimmer in high school and excelled at it due to his extraordinary height. Dagnie on the other hand was completely under water by the time she hit the 5-foot mark. It humored him to watch her slowly sink away only the tip of her head above the water.

“You’re going to drown yourself.” He then remembered that day on the bridge and his stomach turned inside of him. She wasn’t coming up quick enough and he went into full-blown panic mode.

He ducked beneath the water swimming as fast as he could towards her. Once he reached Dagnie, he wrapped his arms tight around her tiny waist and pulled her to the surface. She gasped for air his arms cutting off her oxygen supply.

“Let me go I can’t breathe.”

He released her watching as she swam away towards the stairs sitting down and running her fingers through her wet hair. As much as Dagnie wanted to be miffed by his actions she knew he had a good reason for them and it made her feel good to know he cared so much. She tossed him a gentle smile to let him know she held no ill feelings.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered treading through the water towards her. “I overreacted. You’re not hurt are you?”

“I’m ok. Just a little red around my stomach…” She sat up exposing the red marks on her skin. “…it’s cool.”

Then it happened again. His eyes wandered downwards watching as the drops of water rolled down into her cleavage. This time she noticed, but didn’t say anything. It wasn’t that big of a deal after all Lee was a bisexual male who wasn’t dead yet. It was bound to happen and she felt he wasn’t being sexual about it. On occasion, your eyes tended to wander unintentionally.

“The real question is are you ok?”

He glanced up at her still lost in his own thoughts. “I think so.”

“This may sound a bit odd, but it’s nice to know someone cares about me. In the right way.”

 _What was that supposed to mean?_ He thought to himself finding her comment strange. Remembering that morning, he let it go and the two of them enjoyed the rest of their night.

As Lee settled into bed, he could hear the faint sounds of thunder. A storm was rolling in and he had no idea what was to transpire. The wind picked up and could be heard howling outside his window. A sudden bright flash illuminated the room followed by a violent clap that shook the walls. He turned over and the door flew open. Dagnie ran in tears streaming down her face completely petrified. He knew people were afraid of rainstorms, but she was terrified. He scooted over as she forced herself into his bed another loud rumble echoed off the walls causing her to scream at the top of her lungs. What in the hell was going on? He could feel her trembling so severely the entire bed was shaking.

“Dagnie calm down. It’s just a little storm.” This did nothing to sooth her. “OK OK relax I’m right here.”

Lee put his arms around her pulling Dagnie as close to him as he could. Every time she heard thunder, she would react in the same manner. It was difficult to handle. He knew people had fears, but hers was extreme. It wasn’t until the storm passed that she finally began to calm. Soon she fell silent falling asleep in his arms. He moved his arms gently not wanting to wake her. Getting up he grabbed his phone and headed out into the hallway to dial the one person he needed to hear from.

“Hi baby.” He smiled wanting to hear Simon’s voice. “How are you?”

“It’s 3 am how do you think I am? Why haven’t you called me all day?”

“You know how I am when I’m driving. I hate talking on the phone.”

“How is your trip going with your little friend?”

Lee could hear the irritation in his voice. “It’s going good. It’s nice to have some company.”

“Ugh not this again. I wanted to come with you I did, but I had to work.”

“I know I wasn’t referring to that. I was simply saying it’s nice not to have to take the trip back alone. It was so boring the first time around. You know?”

“I understand I really do. I’m glad you’re having a good time. Sorry to do this to you, but I have to be in court so I need to get some sleep.”

“I’ll be home soon. I can’t wait to see you and feel you.”

“Call me tonight. Maybe if you’re lucky I’ll let you get a good wank in.”

Lee smiled. “Alright well I love you. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“I love you too.”


	4. Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dagnie finally reveals a little bit of herself and Lee begins to understand the mysterious girl who sits in his passenger seat.

The two of them didn’t talk about what happened that night. Lee felt if unnecessary to pry into her life any further. It was obvious to him that it was messy and painful. It’s the main reason she needed to get out of Los Angeles. She was running away from a life she didn’t ask for. He let her sleep in that morning for she had, had a rough night. It was the least he could do, but as the clock struck noon he needed her to get out of bed. Climbing over he tapped her on the shoulder watching her shift beneath the sheets. She didn’t wake. Again, he tapped harder and again nothing.

“Hey!” She jumped up in the bed startled by the sound of his voice. “We need to get going.”

She was quick to get her things together meeting him outside the front door of the hotel. He was leaning against the car playing with his keys when suddenly they were gone. It was if the Flash had run right past him only he knew he wouldn’t be that lucky. He turned his head and stared at Dagnie who was dangling them in front of his face.

“I’m driving.”

“HA!” He laughed the very idea was hilarious to him. “You are most definitely not.”

“I have my driver’s license.”

“You say that like it’s supposed to mean something to me.”

Dagnie swung her bag around unzipping the front pocking rooting around until she pulled out her wallet.

“See!” She pulled her license from its hiding place shoving it in his face.

He grabbed it from her putting it up to his face taking in the information. “Hmmmm…you’re 5 foot nothing, you weigh…”

“Don’t you dare.”

“…fine…your birthday is October 31st and your middle name is…” He rolled his lips together trying to keep from laughing.

“What?”

“Your middle name is…Kerrigan…like the ice skater who got popped in the knee by Tanya Harding’s husband.” It was too much for him and he couldn’t help but let out a deep booming chuckle.

“You’re really going to make fun of my middle name? Your middle name is Grinner I hardly think you have a right to judge.”

Lee opened his mouth to protest further only to realize it was in vain. Dagnie was going to get her way and he had to admit it would be a nice break. Maybe she was a good driver and he was just stereotyping her. It’s been said that women are horrible drivers, but today he was going to find out just how horrible. The moment her foot hit the gas pedal his nightmare began. She didn’t drive like a woman she drove like a typical 21 year old who is always in a hurry. He watched as the speedometer climbed over 80 in a matter of seconds.

“You know you’re speeding.”

“Congratulations you can read a speedometer.”

“Are you always this sarcastic?”

“Yes.”

Lee rolled his eyes reaching into the backseat and grabbing a small pillow propping it against the window laying his head down. It was fascinating just how quickly he could fall asleep. Within a matter of minutes, he was off in his own world. He always had rather vivid dreams and remembered them more than a normal person should. He saw himself back in New York back in the apartment he shared with Simon. It was comforting to be somewhere familiar to him. As he rounded the corner, he could see into the bedroom. The door was wide open and he could see Simon laying there completely naked. It was a glorious sight and as he got closer, he took note of his boyfriend’s large hand gripping tightly onto his erect cock. This was the very thing he missed the most. He began to undress himself eager to feel himself inside of Simon. He kicked off his underwear crawling onto the bed listening as it creaked beneath the weight of his body. Slowly he began to leave kisses on his calves, moving up to his knees, and then his inner thighs. He flicked the tip of his tongue against his juicy balls. As with any dream, things never went the way they should and within a split second, he was fucking his brains out. His head was tucked against the crook of Simon’s neck as his thrusts became faster and more erratic. There was no noise only silence. It was extremely out of the ordinary but the pleasure he was receiving allowed him to overlook it. Just when he felt himself beginning to cum he heard a breathy moan. Slowly he raised his head wanting to watch as Simon came with him and when he glanced at the person his dick was, buried deep in he lost his breath. There in front of him was Dagnie. There were beads of sweat pouring down her brow a look of ecstasy on her face as she came hard and then he threw his eyes open.

“Are you ok?”

Lee was drenched in sweat his heart beating wildly beneath his ribcage. “I…uh…”

“You were making a lot of weird noises.”

“I know.” He looked around. “Why are we stopped?”

“I’ve never eaten at a Waffle House and I’m hungry.”

Lee groaned. “If we stop to eat we will be behind.”

“Would you stop with that? Who cares if we get to New York a few hours late? Everything will still be there I promise. Unless you know _The Day After Tomorrow_ comes true.”

They headed inside sitting down at the counter before ordering coffee. Glancing at the menu Lee smiled remembering all the nights he spent sitting at Waffle House with his friends during high school. It was a regular thing a bunch of theater geeks eating chocolate chip waffles and discussing their favorite actors. It was a simpler time. Ever since he had picked up Dagnie things had become rather complicated. She was mysterious yet that’s what drew him to her. Also he couldn’t ignore that physically she was a good looking woman and the only thing keeping his mind somewhat out of the gutter was to remind himself that she was only 21.

He took a deep breath smiling at the waitress who came to take their orders. “I’ll have the…”

“What are grits?”

He stopped and looked at her bewildered. “Are you serious?”

“I’m from California.”

 _Duh Lee._ “Um…it’s small grains of corn and they boil it with milk or water.”

“Are they good?”

“They’re great. Actually you know what I haven’t had grits in a while so I’d like some cheese grits, chocolate chip waffles, bacon and hash browns.”

“I thought you had to watch your weight.”

“Fuck that there’s no watching your weight at Waffle House.”

He was right. Dagnie ordered the same and the moment the plate was placed in front of her, she went to town. Lee watched in amazement as she scarfed down her meal barely even taking a breath between bites. A few times he had to remind her to slow down, but she ate as if she was starving to death. After she finished her last bite of bacon there was only one thing left on her plate. Grits. He could tell she was hesitant after all grits weren’t for everyone.

“Eat them. Trust me they’re delicious. Look I will take a bite of mine.”

“That doesn’t help you’re a country bumpkin you’re used to eating them.”

Lee lifted his finger his spoon still in his hand. “Let’s get one thing straight. I am NOT a country bumpkin. Just because I went to high school in Texas doesn’t mean anything. I could feed you like a baby if you preferred.”

“That’s not necessary.” She dipped her spoon into the bowl scooping out a large helping of grits and taking a big bite as Lee waited for her verdict. “They’re ok.”

“What? Cheese grits are not ok cheese grits are like an orgasm in a bowl.”

“Speaking of orgasms you want to tell me about that dream you were having?”

He choked on his food watching it fly across the counter in little pieces. “What does an orgasm have to do with my dream?”

“Oh come on you were totally having sex. I could tell by the heavy breathing and noises you were making.”

He swallowed the lump in his throat not expecting to be put on the spot like that. “So what if I was? It’s none of your business.”

“I bet you’re a bottom.”

“I am most certainly not.”

“Oh do tell.”

“What’s there to tell? I give and Simon receives.”

“You must have been giving it really hard you got a slight boner.”

“I did?” He squinted in embarrassment only to think back to what she said. “Wait…”

“Don’t ask me how I know that but I could just assume you got hard.”

She had been looking he could tell it in her face. He didn’t say anything after all they still barely knew each other and things had on more than one occasion become extremely awkward. The waitress brought them the check and he glanced it over.

“Alright so before we leave…” Dagnie said not yet finished talking to Lee about his sexual prowess. “…what’s the best sex you’ve ever had?”

“Nope.” He shook his head.

“Come on. If you tell me yours I will tell you mine.”

This intrigued him. She was actually willing to tell him something about herself. He thought back to all his sexual relationships some of them rather foggy in his mind. However, he knew almost immediately who and where it was.

“It was with my ex-boyfriend Richard. He was English you would have liked him. We had decided to go to the movies and when we got there, it was completely empty. The movie started and we waited a good 45 minutes expecting someone else to show up but that never happened. We did it right there and the idea that we could get caught made it that much more erotic for me.” He smiled to himself it was one of his best memories. “Now your turn.”

Dagnie shifted in her seat clearly uncomfortable. He couldn’t understand why after all this was her idea. Her eyes flickered wildly and it took her longer than he expected. Finally she remembered it.

“It was with this guy I don’t even remember what his name was. I had been living on the streets for a month or two and he invited me back to his place. What was supposed to be me finding shelter and finally getting a bite to eat turned into a rather nice love making session. He treated me with respect and he made me feel like a real person.” She took a deep breath. “You ready to go?”

Lee sat there confused. “Wait that’s it?”

“Yeah it is. Can we pay the bill now?”

It was a strange story, but he let it go. It soon became quite evident to him that Dagnie had experienced some form of sexual abuse by whom and to what extent he didn’t know. It was heart breaking to hear someone say they simply wanted to feel human. How horrible must it be to feel so empty and hollow inside? He paid the bill and she handed him the keys exhausted from driving. It was her turn to catch a few winks and as they drove out of the parking lot, she fell asleep even faster than he did. On occasion, he would turn to look at her she looked so peaceful. He smiled covering her up with his jacket seeing her in a different light. Dagnie wasn’t trying to annoy him wasn’t trying to be a pain. She just wanted someone to pay attention to her, wanted someone to treat her properly. Dagnie just wanted to feel whole.


End file.
